Love Is Blind
by Little Girl On The Corner
Summary: Terri Is a blind 15 year-old, and when her dog trips her- Will a new bond form? Or just a dark relationship with bruises and broken hearts? (Eren x OC)


I got up and out of my bed in my one-bedroom apartent, My hands stretching up past my messy amber brown hair.I stretched my whole body so I was comfortable to move around. I waddled around and almost tripped over my own feet. I stumbled back up as I made my way to the bathroom, where my dog, Bequerel,Or Bec for short, was waiting for me. I picked him up and set him down on my bed so I could wash up in peace. I remembered that I had no towels in the bathroom so I sped to the elevator to the laundry floor. I went to my dryer and opened the door to it. I grabbed my laundry, which only consisted of a couple of towels and shirts, and went back up to my room. I walked in and locked the door behind me as I continued to go to my bathroom with my towels. I dropped the whole thing of laundry to the floor as I kept a single towel in hand. Bec ran into the room with a bone in his mouth, as he dropped it and went up to lick my leg. I stepped past him and finally go to the bathroom, laying my towel down on the sink. I took one step and turned on my shower. I set it to hot as I started undressing and I stepped in. Right after I stepped in, I fell back onto the wall.  
"_Ow, Shit..."_ I said as I got up and rubbed the back of my head. I decided that I wasn't going to relax, just going to have a regular shower. I grabbed the shampoo angrily and washed my hair. I did he same with the conditioner, lathering then rinsing. After that, I got out of the shower and turned off the water. I took the towel from off the sink and wrapped it around my body. I then opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to the little table by my bed, and grabbed my cane. I took my glasses, too, and put them on over my blind eyes. I used the cane to get to my closet, Since I wasn't very familiar to where it was because usually, My boyfriend was there to give me clothes. But he wasn't here today, I don't know where he went last night. I didn't hear him all morning, so I decided he wasn't here. I sniffed out different colors of shirts, And finally found one that suited my smell.  
"Mmm..Candy red!" I sighed. I put it on, not knowing if it said anything offensive, But I can't remember buying any offensive Candy red shirt. The one I was wearing had nothing on it, I couldn't feel any other fabric on the shirt. I then proceeded to sniff out some shorts, when I found he perfect denim ones. Or, Blueberry... So, I walked out of my room with my cane and took a hair tie from the counter.I put the hair tie on my wrist,like a bracelet, so I could put up my hair if I wanted to. I went into the kitchen and opened and closed multiple drawers, looking for Bec's leash.I finally found it, and called Bec over to me. I dipped my head down as if I was looking at him, and moved my hand around to find his collar. The Husky's fur felt so soft under my hand, But then I found his collar and attatched the leash. The Husky barked in approval, happy to be going on a walk.  
"C'mon, Bec." I told him, as I got up and we started walking to the door. I grabbed my wallet off the table by the door, and Bec's "Helper Dog" sign. I put the sign on Bec as I also put my wallet in my pocket. I opened the door and walked out, With Bec pulling me along the way. He led us to the elevator, As he jumped on his hind legs to press the buttons. While we were in the elevator, I hummed to the elevator music with my hand moving along with the notes. Then abruptly, Bec pulled me out of the elevator on to the ground floor. I sped up as Bec started to do a slight jog to the dog park. I was dragged to the sidewalk, straight ahead was the park.I felt commotion as I walked along the sidewalk. It sounded like traffic, and I could tell it was because Bec was steering me away from the that, I guess Bec saw the dogpark, and he started running to it. He then proceeded to bump me into someone, and he ran off to the dogpark on his own, Leaving me on the ground. I couldn't use my cane, Because it fell with me and now I can't find it. I was laying there, getting trampled, with no one noticing! But then I felt a warm hand on mine, starting to pull me up. The person duted off my amber hair, and kept silent for a second.  
"Uh, Are you ok?" A faint voice asked.  
"What?" I sniffed around and finally found the person Infront of me. He was wearing a Grape-scented shirt, or a purple one, and his eyes let off a green apple smell to her.  
"Oh, Yeah I'm ok.. Can you help me find my cane?" I told him as I kneeled down and spread my hands out in search for it. I could sense the man kneel down too, as he picked up the cane and set it in my hands.  
"Thank you, I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.." I said as I stood up.  
"What do you mean by that?" He replied. I picked up the cane and held it so I could pull from the middle. I tugged at it a bit, and you could see a glimpse of two blades. He gasped and backed up.  
"Oh.. By the way, My name is Eren, if we happen to see eachother again." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I picked my head up and sniffed him, memorizing the scent so I would know who it was when I see him again.  
"Okay! My name is Terri." I said. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and a pencil, and I wroe down my phone number.  
"Call me sometime?" I told him, as he took the note from my hands and stayed silent for a moment.  
"Okay!"  
I nodded and put out my cane. He left as I started walking forward on my way to the dogpark to find Bec. Before I could make my next step, I was trampled again by a running man, and they didn't even say sorry. Gladly, I still had my cane, so I got up and brushed off. I continued my search for Bec,as I crossed the road to the dogpark. When I took a couple more steps forward, I got off the road and sniffed. I was right in front of the dogpark, as I could tell. It reeked of wet-dog smell and dog crap.  
"Bec, come here sweetie!"I yelled. I then had a dog come to my side. I felt around the collar for the "Helper Dog" sign I put on him earlier. I could feel it slipping off, so I re-adjusted it and put it back on. I felt for his leash and grabbed onto it. He then led me back to my apartment, where I set down my things and grabbed my phone.  
I dialed my boyfriend's number as I opened the fridge. It ringed a few times then the phone ended the call, with no one answering. I tried a couple times more as I had the same result. But then my phone was buzzing and I heard a ringing. I tapped the phone multiple times until the phone picked up, And who had called had amazed me. I never hought they would call.


End file.
